Fire Beauty in the Fields!
by Prudence Lupin
Summary: An OC is taking Sakura's place on Squad 7. Miho was born to the last of the Crystal Wielding Mamoru Clan and the Copy-Cat Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. After finally graduating the Ninja Academy Miho is placed on the same time as Konoha's only living Uchiha, the master of pranks Uzumaki, and her ever perverted Father. SasukexOC
1. 1 Sasuke and Sakura Friends or Foe!

_**Chapter 1: Sasuke and Sakura; Friends or Foe!**_

There was once a clan of Crystal Kekkei Genkai users called the Mamoru Clan who were whipped out out except for one member. This last Mamoru moved to the village Hidden in the Leaves also known as Konohagakure where that member meet and fall in love with one of the Villages Shinobi. Four months before the Nine-Tail's attack, the Leaf Shinobi and the Mamoru had a beautiful baby girl. This baby girl has her Father's silver hair, his eye shape, and his bored look, while she has her Mother's emerald green eyes, face shape, and full lips. The two parents with pride named her Father's Sensei, the Fourth Hokage and his wife her Godparents in case something was to happen to them.

You might be wondering what's a Kekkei Genkai and a Clan is, right? Well, a Kekkei Genkai is a Blood Line Limit that's passed down from generation to generation within a signal clan like the Mamoru Clan for an example. As for a Clan, well, think of them as a big family of Shinobi and Kunoichi also known as Ninjas. Some Clans have special jutsus use in only their Clan like the Yamanaka with their Mind Jutsus, Nara with their Shadow Jutsus, Akimichi with their Expansion Jutsus, and Inuzuka Clans with their Dog Related Jutsus. And Finally there is the Clans with their Kekkei Genkai or Blood Line Limit and they are the Uchiha Clan with their Sharingan also known as either the Mirror Eye or the Murdering Eye and then the Hyuga Clan with their Byakugan which is known as the all Seeing Eye because of it's ability to see Chakra points and in a 360 degree angle.

_{Author Note: Those that have read or seen Naruto should know this, if not stop reading and get your butt in gear and begin watching/reading the series till you get to the middle of their first official mission, and I don't mean the one with the cat.}_

Now it's been 12 years since the birth of the little girl and the Nine-Tail's attack on the village while the citizens of the Leaf went about a happy life, they had lost their Fourth Hokage and his wife in the Nine-Tail's attack.

…...

It was a beautiful morning and every one was out and about while Miho Hatake was running about inside her room throwing on her clothes before coming to a stop in front of the mirror. She ran a brush through her black ankle length hair before she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Miho to some was a beautiful young girl from the a Clan of Crystal Kekkei Genkai Wielders, and others like those fan girls of the 'Oh So Great Sasuke Uchiha' thought she should never have been born because in their words she was ugly. Miho, however, got along well with Ino Yamanaka who was a Sasuke Uchiha fan girl because the two girls knew each other since they where in diapers. The young Hatake also got along with a young Hyuga Heiress named Hinata Hyuga and a young Hikari Heiress who goes by the name of Luna Hikari.

A pair of emerald green eyes where looking back at Miho as she stared at her reflections before she groaned while leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling. Miho was short for her age being only 4' 7" with out 3" heels boots, but that wasn't her only problem. The young Hatake was also more developed then the other girls her age and Ino would always wonder how some one her height can have her slightly more developed hourglass figure, but that was it though the young Hikari Heiress had the same problem as well only she was the same height as Miho.

Miho smiled before she grabbed a black one shoulder bag while she ran out of the room and into the kitchen as she was tieing her forehead protector around her friends under her front bangs before she picked a red apple taking a bite out of it. The young Hatake finished the apple in recorded time before she ran out of the kitchen to the front door where she put on her black 3" heel ninja shoes and then she shot of the front door. Miho made sure that she locked the door before she jumped on the roof and then flash jump from roof to roof while running the house that where connected every now and then.

…...

Miho let out a sigh as she sat behind Sasuke and Naruto waiting for Iruka to show up and start class while she paid no attention to the rest of them.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" the boy asked, "this is for those who graduate not dropouts."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked, "do you see this? Do you see this? Open your eyes Shikamaru it's a regulation headband. We're going to be training together. How do you like that?"

"Humph," Shikamaru sounded.

"Let me put it to you this way," Naruto said, "I look good in this head gear like it was made for me. Believe it! *Laughs*"

Shikamaru moved to set behind Naruto and Miho looked at him to see his head on his arms. Miho turned her head to look out the window when a noise in the hallway got her attention, so she turned towards the classroom door just to see Sakura and the blond haired girl known as Ino Yamanaka both of whom were the president and vice-president of the Sasuke Uchiha fan club. They were trying to push past each other to get into the classroom and when they finally got into the class they were at it again.

"I'm first!" they both shouted.

"I win again Sakura," Ino told the pink haired girl.

"Give it up," Sakura told her, "I had to look back to see you. My toe was at least a 10th inch ahead."

"Have you always been this delusional?" Ino asked.

Miho let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on.

"Hey!" she called, "wow! Where are you going?"

Miho saw Naruto stand up waving at Sakura who ran right up to the table out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted, "what's up?"

"Move it!" Sakura yelled at him, "uh. Good morning Sasuke-kun. Mind if I set next you?"

Sasuke looked at her for a bit before looking back up front of the class when Ino walked up.

"Back off forehead," she told Sakura, "I'm setting next to Sasuke-kun."

"I was here first," Sakura growled.

"I walked into the classroom before you did," Ino told her, "everybody saw it."

"Dream on," Sakura stated.

Then much to Sasuke's annoyances fan girl after fan girl kept coming up saying they were the first ones here and that they should get to set next to Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Miho with an annoyed look because the fan girls woke him up from his little nap as she looked at them with a very pissed off look.

"How does he do it?" he asked.

"I don't know Shikamaru-kun," Mihoanswered, "and I really don't want to know."

Miho let out a sigh once again as the fan girls continued to fight over the sets next to Sasuke.

'Clueless,' Miho and Sasuke thought.

…...

In a dark room a group of people stood around a desk with a crystal ball on it and an old man setting behind it as they watch the scene.

"Promising new students; Sasuke Uchiha, Miho Hatake, and Luna Hikari," one of the people stated. "Is that them?"

"Yes, their the ones" the old man answered.

"Sasuke-kun and Luna-chan are the only survivors of their Clans," another pointed out, "while Miho-chan is Kakashi's Daughter."

"That's right," the old man agreed.

The crystal ball showed them a blond spiky haired boy setting on the floor rubbing his head.

'Naruto Uzumaki, uh?' a third thought.

…...

Miho let out a sigh of annoyances as the fighting went on so she decided to make it user for them to decide on where to sit. Shikamaru watched as Miho stood up from her set, onto the desk, and jumped to set in the set that the fan girls are fighting over. Miho let out a sigh as she kicked back and placed her right foot on top of the desk before she crossed it with her left foot then she put her arms behind her head as she closed her eyes trying to keep her temper in check which got the attention of the fan girls.

"Hatake, that's my set!" Sakura yelled at her.

"I don't see your name on it, Haruno," Miho told her, "so just find some where else to sit."

The fan girls started to yell at her to move it, but they all of a sudden went quiet making Miho to open one eyeto see what shut them up to see Naruto on Sasuke's desk, bend down in front of him, and having a glaring contest with him.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled, "hey! Stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked at Sakura with a pained expression, 'Sakura-chan?' He then went back to glaring at Sasuke. 'Why are they so obsessed with him? Sasuke, Sasuke. What's the big deal with this guy?'

They glared at each other to the point Mihothought she could see sparks between them as she opened both eyes.

"Let him have it!" the fan girls yelled.

It was at that moment that a boy in front laughed, lend back, and bumped into Naruto making him fall into Sasuke, but what surprised her was the fact that they had locked lips and were kissing.

"What the?" Sakura asked.

"I…Uh?" Ino started, but was speechless.

Miho watched as the two boys pulled apart gagging with amusement clear in her eyes as a small smirk appeared just as Sakura started to freak out.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'this is out rages! I was suppose to be Sasuke-kun's first kiss! Naruto will pay for this! CHA!'

Miho just continued to watch the scene next to her like a TV show while trying to hold back a laugh though a smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll get you, Naruto," Sasuke growled as he gagged.

Naruto had stopped gagging as if Sasuke's threat got though to him, but he froze as he mumbled, "Danger." Naruto turned around slowly to see the fan girls glaring at him.

"Naruto-baka, your dead," Sakura threatened.

"Hey!" Naruto tried to reason with them, "wow! It was an accident."

"Your finished," Sakura growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked before being beaten by fan girls.

…...

"As usually Naruto-kun's in the middle of some kind of trouble," the old man stated.

…...

"As of today your all ninjas," Iruka-sensei told them, "to get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be for more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

Miho looked at him with an annoyed expression hoping that he was kidding as everyone looked at him shocked.

"Huh?"

'A 3 man squad?' both Sakura and Ino thought.

"Well someone's got to be in Sasuke-kun's group," Ino whispered as Miho to rolled her eyes, "I wonder who?"

"I don't Know," Sakura answered.

'CHA!' Inner Sakura yelled, 'I'm going to be with Sasuke-kun, so stay away from him you hag!'

'Groups of 3,' Sasuke thought, 'that'll only slow me down.'

'I want to be with Sakura-chan and…Well, I don't care as long as it's not Sasuke," Naruto thought.

'As I'm not annoyed then I'm cool,' Aimithought.

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," Iruka told them, "I well now announce the squads." Miho tuned out Iruka as he stared to read out teams 1-6. "Squad 7..." Miho then tuned in again to see if her name was going to be called. "Naruto Uzumaki, Miho Hatake…" Naruto looked upset that he wasn't on the same team as Sakura while the pink haired girl along with Ino was all happy. "And Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto banged his head on the desk. "Next squad 8..." Miho looked over at Naruto who was pouting. "Hinata Hyuga…"

"Yes, sire," a shy/tamed voice called out.

"Kiba Inuzuka…"

"Haha," a boy laughed.

"Shino Aburame…"

Sakura and Ino had hanged their heads in shame.

"It's not fair," Ino groaned, "but at least it's not you on his team."

"Actually it should be me," Sakura told her, "not you or Hatake."

Miho watched on in amusement as Ino growled at Sakura.

"I don't get it," Shikamaru stated, "what do you see in a guy like him? He's not so special."

"Your so be on clueless Shikamaru," Ino told him, "don't you get it?"

"No I don't get it because I'm not a girl," Shikamaru answered her.

"*Sigh* Your so full of yourself," Ino told him, "jealousy is a terrible thing. I hate to be on your squad."

"Uh, Ino-chan," Miho said making both Shikamaru and Ino to look at her, "I'm a girl and yet I don't get it."

Ino started in shock at Miho as if she had never seen some one like her before while Shikamaru laughed quietly next to her.

"Now squad 10...Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…"

"Ha," he laughed, "didn't you say something about hating to be on my squad?"

Ino growled at him.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

'Not food boy, too,' Ino thought.

"And finally Squad 11," Iruka went on, "Sakura Haruno."

"I want to be with Sasuke-kun."

"Luna Hikari."

"Great I'm stuck with pinky."

"And Kuro Neko."

"Oh man."

"These are all the squads…"

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, "why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same squad as a slug like Sasuke?"

"And what about Hatake, Sensei?" Sakura asked, "how come she's on Sasuke-kun's team when she's lazy and doesn't do anything and she's late most of the time."

"Sasuke had one of the best scores out of all the gradating students," Iruka answered, "Naruto-kun, you had the worst score. Sakura, I didn't choice the teams, but I had to agree to them, however, I think it'll be a good thing for Naruto." The whole class besides Sasuke, Miho, and Luna laughed at Naruto though Sakura looked at Miho with a glare, but Miho just looked at her with an indifferent look. "To create a balance we put the best student with the worst student."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, "what did you say?!"

"What?" Sasuke asked, "hard of hearing?"

The class laughed at Naruto again as Miho rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off Naruto-baka," Sakura ordered, "set down."

Iruka cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Miho got up out of her set and left heading to go find a place to eat.

…...

Miho sat in a tree eating when she noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree she was in, but she at once knew that something was wrong, however, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Miho closed her now empty benito boxes and followed 'Sasuke's' line of vision to see him that he was looking at Sakura who had noticed him as well. The silver haired girl just blinked a few times wondering what was going on, but soon enough she got her answer.

"Sakura-chan, your forehead is so wide and charming..." "Huh?"

"It makes me what to kiss it," 'Sasuke' finished.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' Miho thought in surprise, 'THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S UCHIHA-SAN!'

"Kashing, she scores!" Inner Sakura cheered as she punched the air. "this fair tale is for real!"

"Just kidding," 'Sasuke' told her, "that's the kind of dumb thing only Naruto well say."

"Oh," Sakura sighed as she hanged her head.

'Naruto?' Miho thought, 'there's no way Uchiha-san well talk to Haruno welling. Hell, I have a hard time getting him to say more then one word to me.'

"I wanted to ask you something," 'Sasuke' told her as he sat down.

"Huh?"

"Naruto...what do you think of him?" 'Sasuke' asked.

"He knows about my feelings and he purposely tries to get in the way," Sakura answered, "he enjoys interfering and making feel bad. Naruto...he doesn't understand one single thing about me. He's just annoying. All I really want is for you to except me, Sasuke-kun, that's all."

"You just want me to except you?" 'Sasuke' asked.

'Ok, that's it,' Miho thought, 'I think I'm going to threw up!'

"Yes, that's how I feel," Sakura answered as she looked over at him, "I'll for that." Sakura then leaned in to kiss 'Sasuke'. "It's true, I'm desperate."

'Desperate is right,' thought Miho with a scowl, 'there's no way Uchiha-san would let Haruno get anywhere near him without a choice. Is it a transformation Jutsu?'

'I finally know why I like Sakura-chan so much,' Naruto thought as he leaned to kiss her as well only as Sasuke, 'I finally understand.' Just then his stomach started hurting making him pull back. 'My stomach, what timing.'

'Sasuke' then shot up and took off leaving behind a confused Sakura and an amused as hell Miho who was hiding in a tree.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be right back!" 'Sasuke' answered as he waved over his shoulder.

"I didn't know Sasuke-kun was so shy," Sakura told herself. "maybe he just needs a little more time to get ready."

'Yeah, right,' Miho thought as she rolled her eyes, 'if I know Uchiha-san like I think I do then I'll just wait for the real him to show up.'

Miho didn't have to wait for Sasuke come walking up the path.

"Sasuke-kun, your back!" Sakura cheered, "don't be so shy you bad boy." Miho face palm at this while Sasuke just ignored her. "Are ready now? You know, mentally ready because I am." Mihojumped down from the tree and walked out of hiding. "I'm roaring to go." Sasuke just walked right past her with Miho right behind him. "Hey, wait a minute?"

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked her.

"See there you go changing the subject again," Sakura didn't answer the question, "anyways, Naruto, just picks fights with you. You know, why he's so annoying? Cause he wasn't raised right." This got Sasuke and Miho's attention. "He doesn't have a mother and father, no one to teach him from right and wrong. Think about it, he's just does whatever comes into his head." Miho glared at the pink haired girl at the same time as Sasuke. "If I did things like Naruto forget it. I mean, my parents well get mad and I'll get into trouble so of course I don't do it. But, if you don't have parents to take care of you. How well you know? He's selfish and bratty. He's alone."

"Shut up," Miho told her, "don't talk about Naruto-kun like you know him." Sasuke and Sakura looked at her before her eyes turned into slits and she glared at Sakura. "When you insult Naruto-kun, your insulting everyone who had to grew up without their parents and that includes Uchiha-san as well."

Miho turned around and started to walk off.

"Alone, isolated," Sasuke told her making the young dark haired girl to stop, "it's not about your parents scolding you. You have no idea what it means to be along."

"W-why are saying that?" Sakura asked.

"Because your annoying," Sasuke flat out told her.

Sakura gasp as both Sasuke and Miho walked off.

…...

Sasuke and Miho walked up to see Naruto just coming out of the bathroom, but his blue eyes widen when he saw Sasuke before he came to a stop.

"Ah!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, how did you get loose."

"I use the escape jutsu," Sasuke answered, "no sweat, it was a very basic technique. Why you did that? Transform into me?"

'So it was Naruto-kun,' Miho thought as she looked back and forth between them, 'I'm so good.'

"I wanted to try my moves on you so I did," Naruto answered before he made Shadow Clones.

'What the!'

"Agh," Sasuke groaned, "the same technique again."

"This time you'll see what I can really do," Naruto told Sasuke, "your going for the count then you'll have to admit that I'm the best."

'Like Sasuke would admit that.'

"Get ready Sasuke."

Just then Naruto's stomach groaned making all of the clones ran to the bathroom at the same time.

"What a loser," Sasuke told Mihoas he turned around and started to walk away.

Miho looked at Naruto before she turned and followed Sasuke.


	2. 2 Survival Training!

_****__Chapter 2: Survival Training__!_

It was around 4 in the evening and squad 7 was still setting there waiting for their Jonin sensei, will, not all of squad 7 was setting. Naruto kept looking out of the door every 5 minutes.

"He's late," Naruto pointed out.

'Thank you Captain obvious,' Miho thought sarcastically, "Naruto-kun sit down please."

"I don't want to," Naruto said as he looked back at her, "how come our teacher is the only one that's late? I'm ready to roll. Believe it! The other groups already meet their new teacher's and took off on some adventure or something, and Iruka-sensei is gone, too."

"We know ok," Miho told him with her eyes closed that soon opened when we heard something being dragged on the floor, "hey! What are you doing?" She walked over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto smiled as he put a chalk broad eraser in between the door and the frame. "That's what he get's for being late." He jumped down from the chair, "surprise!"

"As much I love this and think it's funny," Miho said with a laugh before she walked over to the window where she sat in the sail, "I just don't think this is a good idea."

"Our teacher's a Jonin an elite ninja," Sasuke pointed out, "you think he'll fall for that?"

It wasn't long till a gloved hand appeared on the door that was cracked open before opening it all the way and a silver head of hair appeared inside the doorway letting the eraser hit him on his head. Miho's eyes widen before a smirk across her face as Sasuke stared dumb founded that he fall for it while everyone, but Naruto who was laughing his head off.

"Hahaha," Naruto laughed, "I got him! I got him! He totally fall for it!"

'He actually fall for it?' Sasuke thought, "is this guy really a Jonin?'

"Mmm…" the Jonin knew as Kakashi hummed, "how can I put this?" He put his left hand under his chin in thought. "My first impression of this group…you're a bunch of idiots." Naruto and Sasuke's face fell as they fall into a doom glum mood before a kunai flew by his head making him to look at Miho whojust sat in the window sail with an indifferent face as she just look at Kakashi. "While the two boys. Anyways, meet me on the roof."

…...

Miho sat away from everyone as Kakashi lend on the railing with their arms crossed and Kakashi had a bored out of his mind expression not that Mihoblamed him. The setting arrangement of the other two are this; Naruto on the right and Sasuke in the middle. Kakashi looked around at everyone.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi asked, "one at a time."

"Introduce ourselves?" Naruto asked, "well what are we suppose to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first?" Naruto asked, "I mean before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how its suppose to work."

Miho looked them with more then an annoyed expression, 'Baka.'

"Me?" Kakashi asked in a mock surprise while pointing at himself, "I'm Kakashi Hatake." Miho rolled her eyes as Kakashi folded his arms. "Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. Dreams for the future…hm…I never thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies."

"That was totally useless," Naruto whispered, "all he really told us was his name."

"Ok you turn," Kakashi stated. "You on the right you first."

"Believe it!" Naruto yelled as he started to fiddle with his headband, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop, but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pure the water into the ramen cup." Miho rolled her eyes in disbelief in this time. "My hobbies are eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my future dream is…" He started to fiddle with his headband even more. "To be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village well stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important."

'Well he's grown up in a very interesting way,' Kakashi thought, "alright next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," the more emo looking boy said in a monotone, "I hate a lot of things and I don't really like anything. What I have is not a dream for I will make it into reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Everything around them got every quiet as them all stared at him, but Kakashi noticed that Miho looked neutral of this.

'Gee…Uh…I hope he doesn't mean me,' Naruto thought.

'Hn…"

'Just as I thought,' Kakashi thought before he turned to Miho, "alright, your next."

"My name is Miho Hatake," Miho introduced herself in a monotone, "what I dislike is jerks, Haruno, preps, Haruno, fan clubs of any kind, Haruno, bright colors especial the color pink, Haruno, snakes, Haruno, day time, Haruno, perverts, and did I forget to mention Haruno." Sasuke smirked, Naruto just shocked his head, and Kakashi cackled under his breath. "What I like is swords, training, archery, art, reading, looking up at the moon, dark colors, horror movies, sweets, watermelon ponta, spicy foods, and cooking. Hobbies are training, archery, looking up at the moon, watching horror movies, and cooking. And for my dream for the future..." Miho looked bored at this before she got a dark look on her face that made Naruto cower. "Is none of your business."

'Hn?' Sasuke thought.

'*Sigh* That's Miho for you,' Kakashi thought, "good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked.

"It's a task that the five of us will do together," Kakashi answered.

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked again.

"A Survival test," Kakashi answered again.

"Huh, a Survival test?" asked Naruto.

"I thought we were suppose to have a real mission, not more practice," Sasuke pointed out in his monotone, "we already did this back at the academy that's how we got here."

"This isn't like your previous training," Kakashi told her.

"So…uh…so…uh…what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked.

At that Kakashi started to laugh as they all looked at him.

"That's a normal question," Miho told Kakashi, "what's so funny?"

"Well if I told you the answer your not going to like it," Kakashi told her as he continued to laugh before sobering up fast, "of the 31 graduates only 12 will be accepted as Genin the other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it; pass or fail test and the chance you fail is at least 66%." Kakashi looked at their faces to see they were not happy, well, everyone, but Aimi who didn't look to worry about it. "See didn't I tell you that you wouldn't like it?"

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Naruto yelled. "WE WORK HARD TO GET HERE! BELIEVE IT! WHAT WAS THAT GRADUATION TEST FOR ANYWAYS!"

"Oh that?" Kakashi asked with false surprise, "that was just to select condensates who might became Genin or not."

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled/asked.

"That's how it is," Kakashi told them, "I decided weather you pass or fail. Be at the descanted training grounds at 5 am and bring your ninja gear."

'Well I'm not going to be weeded out,' Naruto thought, 'people are going to look up to me someday. I got to pass this test. Believe it! Believe it!'

'This is going to be fun,' Miho thought with a smirk.

"That's it your dismissed," Kakashi told them with a wave of his hand before looking back at them, "oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Naruto looked scared to death, but Sasuke who looked calm. It wasn't till Kakashi in a puff of smoke that Miho stood up and walked off heading home.

…...

Darkness of white you can

Through the sadness take your flight

And become the wings that pierce the veil

Spreading strong and true tonight

SLAM!

The young silver girl let out a sigh before she looked at herself in the mirror after she finished getting dress. Once she determined herself presentable she grabbed bandages, wrapped them around her right upper thigh, and then strapped her black kunai/shuriken pouch around them. With that out of the way the silver girl picked up her forehead protector and tied it around her forehead before a justing it. Mihograbbed her scroll pouch and placed on her left hip before she grabbed her specially made bow along with a quaver of about 30 arrows before going into Kakashi's room where she found him still asleep making her let out a sigh.

"Dad!" Miho called out, "wake up." She walked over to the bed where he was laying asleep. "Daddy, time to get up." Miho gently shook him awake. "DAD! GET UP NOW!"

At that Miho let out a growl before she walked out of the room and came back with a glass of ice water. She then pureed it onto him waking him up quickly.

"Miho!" he growled.

Miho laughed before she ran out of the room.

"You need to get ready Dad!" Miho called out to him before she ran outside.

…...

It was around 10:30 am when Miho reached the training grounds making her two teammates to look at her with annoyances on their faces though Aimi pretended not to notice as she walked up to them.

"Why are you late, Miho-chan?" Naruto asked.

"The reason why I'm late is because I slept till 8: 30, did my morning routines, and eat breakfast," she answered her in a monotone.

"Hold on?" Naruto asked, "sensei told us not to eat breakfast."

"Yes and he also said to be here at 5 am, but I don't see him anywhere," Miho pointed out.

Naruto didn't say another word as we waited for 30 minutes or so for Kakashi to show up and when he did show up it was already 11 am.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi greeted, "ready for your first day?"

"Hey, your late!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way," Kakashi said.

Naruto growled at him while Miho looked just plain bored and Sasuke just looked annoyed.

"Well *Cough* lets get started," Kakashi stated as he walked up to three stumps, "here we go." He sat an alarm clock on a stump and sat it. "It's sat for noon. Your assignment is very simple." At this he pulled three bells out. "You just have to take these bells from me." He jingled them. "That's all there is to it." He throw them up and caught them. "If you can't get them by noon then you go without lunch." He then pointed at the stumps. "You'll be tied to one of these post and you'll watch well I eat my lunch in front you."

'So that's why…" Sasuke's thought trailed off.

'He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,' Naruto's thoughts picked up Sasuke's.

'I feel sorry for them,' Miho thought as she paid attention to Kakashi. Miho then pretended that she had caught onto something. "Wait a minute Dad." Her eyes widen making Sasuke and Naruto to look at her surprised. "There's three of us. How come there are only two bells?"

"Well that way at least one of you would end up tied to a post and altumently disqualified for failing to complete the mission," Kakashi answered, "that one gets sent back to the academy. Then again all four of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons including shuriken. If you not prepare to kill me then you won't be able to get a bell."

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, "especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser."

Kakashi looked at him with an annoyed look, "Class clowns are usually the weakest links. You can safely ignore them…lowest scores, losers." Kakashi then turned back the rest of us. "When I say start then you may begin."

Naruto went charging at Kakashi with a kunai at the ready, but in a blink of an eye Kakashi was right behind him after having twisted Naruto's arm around to where the kunai was pointing at the back of his neck as he had a hand on Naruto's head surprising Sasuke and the blonde, but Miho. Sasuke stepped back away from him.

"Don't be in such a hurry," Kakashi told him, "I didn't even say start yet."

'So this is a Jonin,' thought Sasuke with a smirk.

"But you did come at me with the full intention of destroying me, so…" Kakashi stated as he let Naruto go, "how can I put this?" He gave us a one eye smile. "I'm really starting to like you guys. Get Ready, and Start."

All of them jumped and hide in a tree, behind a tree or on the ground under a bush while all of them, but Naruto. Kakashi looked around the training grounds for the Genin, "A ninja must know how to conceal their movement's and hide effetely." He rubbed the back of his head when he couldn't see them. 'Well they understand that much. They've hidden will and I can't feel Miho's charka. Maybe I trained her to well.' Kakashi looked ahead and got a bit of a surprised. "Huh?"

"You and me right now fair and square!" Naruto yelled, "let's go!"

'Fool,' Sasuke and Aimi thought.

"You know compared to the others you're a little…bit…weird," Kakashi told him in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled, "well, the only thing weird here is your haircut!" He started to ran at Kakashi, but stopped when he saw Kakashi reached into his scroll pouch. "What?"

"Shinobi battle technique part 1: Taijutsu; the physical part," Kakashi told him.

'Taijutsu is hand to hand,' thought Naruto, 'so why is he reaching for a weapon?'

Kakashi pulled from his scroll pouch a book titled 'Make Out Paradise' taking Naruto by surprised.

"What the?" he asked.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakashi asked him, "make your move."

"But…I mean…" he tried to speak, "why are you reading that book?"

"Why?" Kakashi asked in a surprised voice though he could picture Miho face palming right now. "To find out what happens in the story of course. Don't let it bother you though. Anyways with your weak attacks it doesn't really matter if I'm reading or whatever."

"I'M GOING TO CRRRRUSH YOU!" Naruto yelled as he came at me with his fist raised. "AHHH!" He started to punch and kick at Kakashi, but he dodged them easily. "NOW YOUR MINE!"

He tried to punch him again, but Kakashi disappeared before he could hit him which made him even more confused and Kakashi then reappeared right behind him.

"Don't let your enemy get behind you all the time," Kakashi told him making the sign of the tiger.

'Huh?' thought Miho, 'that hand sign...don't tell me?'

'That hand sign is for a fire jutsu,' thought Sasuke, 'he's not just toying with Naruto he's going to demolish him.'

'I have a really bad feeling about this,' thought Miho.

"LEAF VILLAGE SECRET FINGER JUTSU: A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Miho watched as Kakashi jammed his pointing and middle finger up Naruto's ass sending him flying before he fall into the water. Aimi sweat dropped as Kakashi returned to his stupid perverted book that she would love to burn right then and there.

'Someone kill me now?' Miho thought with a sweat drop.

"Those two are just total bakas," Sasuke mumbled.

"Ok," he mumbled, "now where was I?"

'Dad, your just might be to much for them,' Miho thought, 'but there's reason for this exercise. What is it?'

'I'm not going to let end here,' thought Naruto before he pulled out shuriken. 'I'll attack from the water.'

Miho was about to head over to Sasuke when out of nowhere shuriken shot out of the water and right at Kakashi who caught them without looking up from his damn book. Miho watched as Naruto crawled out of the water soaking wet and breathing a bit hard as he glared at Kakashi who just stared at him with a bored look.

_{Me: Please note that Kakashi always has a bored look even when he was a kid he had that same bored look on his face.}_

"What are you doing now?" Kakashi asked, "you know you won't get lunch unless you take a bell by noon."

"I know. I know. You told us already."

"You look pretty wobbly for someone whose going to surpass the Hokage."

"You told us not to eat breakfast!" Naruto yelled at him, "how can I fight when I'm starving to death?!"

All at once Sasuke's stomach growled with hunger while Miho just smirked at both Naruto and Sasuke's misfortune.

'Haha,' Miho mentally laughed, 'it must really suck for those two right now.'

"So you caught me off guard that's all it was," Naruto told him, "believe it!" Naruto looked like he was defeated. "I'm so hungry…I don't have any strength, but I can't let that stop me! I'm going to get one of those bells no matter what! I'm gonna pas this test, I will be came a ninja, and I'm not going back to the Academy!" At that moment a bunch of Naruto clones jumped out of the water catching Kakashi and Miho off guard. "You're overconfident Sensei! That's why you weren't ready for a Shadow clone attack, my best jutsu!"

'7 Naruto-kun's,' Miho thought as a some Naruto clans ran by casting Shadows, 'what?' Her eyes widen. 'their not images, their real! That must mean that he knows the Shadow Clone Jutsu. But, how can he do know that?'

"Looks like the stories are true," Kakashi mumbled, "he can create Shadow clans." Miho looked at Kakashi who was surprised. "It's a forbidden skill…And he defeated that freak Mizuki with it." Kakashi soon regain his composer before speaking again, "Great Technique, but I don't think you can maintain it for very long." Kakashi looked Naruto with a bored expression. "You talk like you're the best, Naruto, but your still the worst student. You can't beat me with this jutsu…" To his and Miho's surprise Naruto grabbed him from behind.'What? He got me from behind!'

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you?" Naruto asked, "good advice sensei. Believe it!" A Naruto clone clinged to Kakashi's back. "I had one of my clones came out of the river then sneak up behind you super quiet." Naruto then ran at Kakashi ready to hit him. "Now this is for nailing me in the butt earlier!"

'A diversionary tacit nice,' Sasuke thought.

'It's not going to worrrrrk,' Miho thought as she watched Naruto.

"Your mine and so are those bells!" Naruto yelled as he went to punch Kakashi, but he only ended up punching his own clone. "Huh?"

"Did Naruto just punch himself."

"Ouch!" Naruto clone yelled.

Miho watched with amusement as Naruto and his clones accused each other of being Kakashi.

"It you," Naruto said while pointing at one of his clones. "You're Kakashi-sensei aren't you? You transformed into me using a jutsu!"

The clones and the real Naruto started to fight each other.

"Hey! Let's undo the jutsu so that way there's only be two of us then we'll know whose who."

Naruto and his clones continued to fight.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier fool?"

Miho sweat drop at Naruto's stupidity.

"Me! You're the fool!"

Mihothen face palm.

"Just undo the jutsu!"

When the jutsu was undone there was only one Naruto and he was beaten pretty badly as well.

'Baka,' Miho thought, 'now, what was the meaning of this blasted test?'

'He got you with a replacement jutsu loser,' Sasuke thought, 'with this jutsu you can quickly switch your own body with an object, so the enemy think he's attacking you, but really attacking a log or rock leaving him wide open for a counter attack. In this case the Jonin allowed himself to get cought then switched bodies with one of the Naruto's clones, so Naruto thought he was attacking the Jonin when in fact he was attacking himself. And that Jonin was so smooth he made Naruto look like a total moron.'

Miho sweat drop when Naruto spotted a bell knowing it was a trap.

"A bell!" Naruto yelled before he grinned evilly. "I must have gotten him with my attack." He ran over to it. "He dropped a bell." Naruto was then hanging upside down from the tree the bell was under. "Hey!" he started to wiggle. "What is this?" Miho was giggling quietly from her place. "Get me down!" He continued to wiggle. "Somebody!"

'Of course it was a trap,' Sasuke thought, 'that Jonin doesn't let his guard down even when he is fighting a fool like Naruto.'

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he tried to reach the bell. "The bell!" He soon stopped moving when Kakashi picked up the bell. "Oh."

"*Sigh* Think before you use a jutsu or your opponent might use it against you," Kakashi told him while throwing the bell up with a grin before catching it. "Oh and if the bit is obvious don't take it." He half turn to Naruto. "A Ninja must see through deception."

"I. Get. It," Naruto said as he wiggled about.

"I'm telling you this because you don't get it," Kakashi stated, "you think you get it which is not the same as actually getting it. Get it?"

Sasuke's eyes widen when he thought that Kakashi let his guard down. 'He finally dropped his guard now's my chance.'

Sasuke throw shuriken and kunai at Kakashi which hit him died on making him stared wide eyed at the scene, but she soon was smirking.

"He just got blasted by shuriken!" Naruto yelled, "are you out of your mind Sasuke?! You went to far!"

Miho's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she started to quietly laugh as the Kakashi that was hit turned into a log.

'Way to go Uchiha-teme,' she thought with sarcasm, 'you just killed a log.'

Miho watched as he moved fast through the trees trying to get away because he just gave away his hiding spot.

'Another substitution jutsu now he knows where I am,' Sasuke thought was he moved through the trees. 'I got to move fast.' Sasuke picked up speed. 'I thought he lowered his guard, but he did that on purpose and I fell for it.'

Miho moved fast to get closer to Naruto to help get him down while Kakashi was watching Sasuke.

'So that's where he is,' Kakashi thought, "hahaha.'

…...

Miho continued to sneak quickly towards Naruto while also looking for Sasuke's chakra signal only to feel that Kakashi coming up on her. The young Hatake stopped jumping from tree to tree before she dropped to the ground below landing cat-like while channeling chakra through her arm and hand into the ground. As Miho slowly stood back up as a clear spear started to come out of the ground before she grabbed the handle and then threw into the bushes next to her. Kakashi quickly jumped out looking a bit surprised before he gave her a closed eye smile.

"Not bad," he told her, "you were able to sense me while I only left a little bit of chakra unmasked. You've got to be at Chunin Level at most now."

"Thanks Dad," Miho thanked before she smirked, "I would either face you with my team with me, but your in my way so I guess I have no choice."

Kakashi blinked a bit in surprise before he once again gave her a closed eye smile.

"I see you cought onto the meaning of this test," Kakashi mused before he looked like he was thinking, "Shinobi battle technique #2: Genjutsu; the illusion jutsu."

Kakashi created a hand sign while leaves started to swirl around him this making Miho to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, use my weaknesses against me," she mumbled under her breath while shaking her head.

"Miho," a voice from behind her called.

"Huh?"

Miho blinked in surprise before she turned around only to see Sasuke with his leg in an awkward way, kunai, and shuriken stinking out of him.

"M...Miho help me?" he asked, "please help me?"

The young Hatake rolled her eyes before she created the hand sign.

"Kai (Release)!" Miho whispered releasing the Genjutsu with a sigh she looked around for Kakashi, "nice try Dad, but as you know, just because I can't cast Genjutsu doesn't mean I can't de-spell it!" Miho turned around to continued towards Naruto only to stop in her tracks when a snake about as big as her slithered up making her to back up away from the thing before she made the necessary hand sign again. "KAI!" Miho let out a sigh of relief when the snake vanished before her right eye started to twitch in annoyances. "YOUR A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND YOU DAD!"

The young Hatake gave one last look around before going back to look for Naruto.

…...

"KAI!" Sasuke heard a voice yell in fear making him blink in surprise. "YOUR A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND YOU DAD!"

'That sounded like Miho,' Sasuke thought as he looked to where the yell at came from.

"Maybe I over did it," Kakashi mused to himself as he turned the pages in his book.

'Genjutsu; It's just a simple mind control,' Sasuke thought, 'I'm not surprised he pissed off, Miho, with it, but…' "I'm not like, Miho or Naruto."

"Say that after you get one of these bells," Kakashi told him as he pushed off a tree. "Uchiha-teme. *Laugh*" Kakashi dodged kunai and shuriken that Sasuke threw at him. "There's no point in using normal attacks." Sasuke smirked before throwing a kunai at a robe. "A trap?" Kakashi dodged it to only block Sasuke's punched with his hand then he blocked a kick followed by an another kick. "What?" Kakashi's eyes widen when Sasuke reached for a bell just barely touching one when Kakashi jumped back. 'This kid. He's fierce. I won't be able to read Make-Out Paradise now.'

…...

Miho let out a growl when she arrive in the clearing only to find that Naruto was missing before she decided to try her luck with Sasuke before going back to look for Naruto.

…...

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "Well you are different from the other two I'll grant you that."

Sasuke smirked as he started to do hands sighs, 'Horse, Tiger.' Sasuke lend back. 'Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!'

"What?" Kakashi said in surprise as Sasuke lend back. "Genins can't do fire jutsus! It takes to mush charka! There's just no way!"

Sasuke proved Kakashi wrong with he blew a fireball at him. When the fire died down Sasuke was surprised to see that Kakashi wasn't there.

'Where did he go?' Sasuke thought was he looked around. 'Behind me, above.'

"Where?" Kakashi asked as his hand shot out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke around his ankle. "Where you least expect me." Sasuke screamed out in surprise as Kakashi pulled him into the ground to where only his head was sticking out. "Right under your feet." Kakashi jumped out of the ground to crouch in front of Sasuke. "Earth style: Head hunter jutsu." Sasuke tried move to only be unable to. "Can't move uh…? That was the third shinobi battle technique. You have talent and your right…you are different from the others, but different isn't always better." Kakashi stood before he turned around opening up his book. "They say the nail that sticks up is the one that get's hammered down."

Sasuke looked around trying to look for a way out. 'He's stronger then I am. I can't around that."

…...

The young Hatake let out a sigh as she walked into another clearing where Sasuke's chakra lead her before she looked down to see his head sticking out of the ground. Miho blinked a few times while she and Sasuke stared at each other before a small smirk formed on her face.

"Your not going to freak are you?" Sasuke asked worried.

Miho shoulders started to shake before she started to laugh while falling to her knees in front of Sasuke who glared at her. But, her laugh cought Sasuke off guard a bit because he had never heard her laugh as long as he knew her and now that he has he thought that her laugh sounded like wind chimes making him blush. Once Miho finally calmed down she walked over to Sasuke with a smile and a hand on her hip. The young silverette stopped a few feet from him and started to do hand sighs before slamming her hand down on the ground.

"EARTH STYLE: EARTH RELEASE!" she yelled.

Sasuke felt the ground around him loosen making it easy for him to get out of it. Once Sasuke was no longer in the ground Aimi stood up and looked at him.

"Sasuke do you want to team up?" Miho asked.

"No," Sasuke answered, "you'll just get in my way."

"We both share the same past Sasuke," Miho tried to reason with him, "it'll be best if we work together to show them what we can do."

"I know that we share the same past, but the answer is still no," Sasuke told her as he started to walk way to only stop. "Oh by the way thanks."

Miho watched him walk away as an anger mark popped on her forehead, but she then let out a sigh before walking off. Just as Sasuke and Miho walked their own ways the alarm went off making the two of them to groan in annoyance and disbelief.

…...

Miho let out a sigh as she walked over and sat next to Sasuke looking annoyed with Sasuke and Naruto.

"Stomachs growling uh?" Kakashi asked, "that's too bad. Oh by the way about this exercise, well, I've decided no the send any of you back to academy."

'He's up to something,' Miho thought as she looked at Kakashi.

Sasuke smirked while Naruto looked happy though Miho was anything, but happy.

"Then that mean us three…"

"Yes you three are being dropped from the program," Kakashi stated, "permanently."

"Drop us from the program?!" Naruto yelled, "that means that we can never become ninjas?! You said that if we couldn't take that bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change you mind and kick us out!"

"You three think like kids…like brats." This made Sasuke run at him, but Kakashi ended up sitting on top of him. "You think it's all about you."

'Serves him right,' Miho thought as she hide her smirk.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja," Kakashi told them, "you think it's a game, uh? Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you even consider that for one moment?"

"I know what you mean," Miho answered.

"I knew you would Miho," Kakashi praised, "as for you two, I mean you never once realized what this exercise was all about not even close."

"What it's about?" Naruto asked, "I thought this was just about getting the bells?"

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "that's what determined whether you pass or fail. Use your heads! Why did we put 3 people on a squad. Why do you think we would do that?"

"Ah!" Naruto yelled, "how are we suppose to know why you pick three people?! We didn't make the rules!"

"It's the most basic thing," Kakashi told them, "teamwork!"

"Just working together is that what you mean?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"That's what I mean," Kakashi answered, "it's too late now, but if all four of you had come at me then you might have been able to take a bell. Well anyway it's over."

"But you sit it up with three people and only two bells," Miho pointed out as she still was trying to grasp the meaning of the two bells, "if we worked together and got the bells then only two of us could keep them and that would lead to group conflict and the squad will break up."

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed with her, "I purposely pitted you against each other."

"What?!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves," Kakashi continued, "a Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork, but you…it never even crossed you minds. Naruto, you do everything on your own…everything, and you, Sasuke, you felt that Naruto and Miho were so far beneath you, you thought that they were worthless. And Miho, you left your search for Naruto to go look for Sasuke instead when he wasn't in the clearing plus you're already at Chunin level if you wanted you could be a Chunin by now. Arrogance. A Ninja mission are carried out in squads, of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understand this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. For example…" Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put to Sasuke's neck. "Miho kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" Miho blinked before looking at Sasuke and then back at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow while Naruto looked back and forth, but Kakashi put the kunai way. "That's what happens on a mission."

"Good grief," Miho breathed.

"If the enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice which will end up with someone dying," Kakashi told them as he stood up letting Sasuke go back to his place. "On every mission you life is on the line." He walked up to a stone that Miho knew what it was at once. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored in our village."

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, "that's it! I decided I will have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not gonna live and die like a dog. I'm gonna be a hero! Believe it!"

"Their a special kind of hero," Kakashi told him, "their are all KIA."

"Ohhh, that sounds real cool."

"Uh…Naruto-kun…It means killed in action," Miho told him, "they all died."

"Oh," Naruto said sadly.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi went on, "the names of my closest friends are engraved here. Alright I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm gonna make it harder on you." He turned to face the others. "You have 3 more hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any." Naruto looked at him in disbelief. "It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat lunch by yourself and if anyone tries to feed him that person will immediately fail. I make the rules you follow them. Got it."

Kakashi soon left after that letting Miho get up and get the lunches for Sasuke and her and walked back over him. They took their lunches, opened them, and Sasuke started to eat while Aimi just looked at hers not feeling hunger at all, so she got up and walked over to Naruto whose stomach was growling loudly.

"Here Naruto-kun," Miho said making everyone look at her as she bend down and picked up some rice with her chomp sticks. "Eat." She held the rice to Naruto's mouth. "You'll need your strength."

"But what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Dad's right," Miho answered, "I could already be a Chunin by now if I wanted to, so it doesn't matter if I fail because I'll just go to the Hokage and asked for the Chunin placement that he had already offered me when I turned 11 plus I'm not hunger."

"No you..."

When Naruto opened his mouth to protest Aimi had shoved the rice into his mouth. Sasuke looked at Miho bit surprised before he also shoved rice into Naruto's mouth.

"Uchiha-teme keep watch for Sensei while I feed Naruto," Miho told him.

"Just hurry up," Sasuke told her while he did as she told him to do.

Just as the silver haired girl was about to feed Naruto again the sun was blocked making Miho looked up at the sky that had started to get cloudy with thunder in the background before looking ahead when there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi showed up.

"You broke the rules," Kakashi told them, "I hope your ready for your punishment."

He started to do hand sighs. "Any last words."

"We're a team and if Naruto's hungry he's useless," Sasuke said.

"We have to work together cause we're a team," Miho put in.

"You're a team?" Kakashi asked, "that your excuse?" Miho nodded. "You…pass."

"What?" Miho asked in surprise as she blinked.

"You pass," Kakashi repeated with a smile, "you're the first squad that have ever succeeded." Miho sweat dropped. "All the others did exactly what I told them to for and fall into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are lower then scum." Kakashi stood up straight given them a thumbs up. "So squad 7 will begin our first mission tomorrow."

"I did it!" Naruto yelled. "I did it! I'm a ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Lets' go home," Kakashi told them as he walked off with Miho right next to him.

Sasuke followed them forgetting about Naruto.

"I knew they'll do that!" Naruto yelled. "Hey! You forgot to untie me!"


End file.
